


Que Sera Sera

by Lillyflower_gal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyflower_gal/pseuds/Lillyflower_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is badly injured at the end of the final battle. He needs some time to lick his wounds and start anew, maybe a change of scenery will do him good. Too bad Forks is not as peaceful as it first appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que Sera Sera

AN:/This is the first work I have ever done, so please be gentle when you decide to roast my work. I have read a lot of fanfiction over the years so i decided to try my hand at it I'm in varsity so i may not have a lot of time to write so it will probably be slow updates but I will try to update at least once a week./  
The smoke cleared and all Harry could see around him were the faces of his loved ones staring blankly at the sky, no sign of to be found. The war had taken its toll and it had been a price too high without anyone to celebrate the end with. His family lay dead around him; the Weasleys who had taken him in when he needed them had paid for their kindness with their very lives, Ron having been the last to fall to the wands of the Death Eaters, Molly had fallen when she was not paying attention, high from defeating Bellatrix Lestrange. This victory was a hollow one for harry because all the people for he had fought were now dead and unable to appreciate the fact that the war was over.   
The only people left were those cowards who had stayed at home and condemned him to fight a monster with decades of more experience than he had. There was nothing left for him in Britain anymore, the people who would have made his life worth staying were gone and his remaining friends were not close enough for him to endure the pain of being reminded of his family everywhere he looked. The magical citizens of Britain had done nothing but vilify him when it suited them, he didn’t trust them not to turn on him when they had done celebrating the end of the war, they owed him this much at least, to let him go and let him live his life the way he wanted away from the memories.  
Harry looked around at the battle field one more time, taking in the smoking ruin of what was once the proud and beautiful Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Maybe one day the wizarding world would rebuild the castle and refill it with eager young witches and wizards ready to learn about the mysteries of magic, but he would not be there to see that day, he had done his duty to the world and now he would leave them to their devices and let them ruin their world when another Dark Lord rose again in a few years. Harry sighed and shook his head in disgust, the wizarding world would not learn from the past their prejudice would lead to the same outcome in the next generation and he didn’t feel like being there to see them hang again he was done with this short-sighted world. Harry turned away from the grisly sight and lifted his hand in farewell to the home he had found when he was eleven, it was no longer his home, now it was just the sight of his loss. He turned once smartly on his heels and disappeared with a soft pop from Hogwarts for the last time. Every child had to leave his home eventually and this was his time to do so.  
Harry appeared in Diagon Alley with as faint a pop as he had gone from Hogwarts with, as he walked down the alley towards Gringotts, the people noticed his tired figure with his ripped clothing and scratched face and body bleeding sluggishly. The crowd surged forward to touch their saviour, he who had fought against the darkness for so long until he had prevailed, The-Man-Who-Won. The reporters were all clamouring for his attention, trying to get his story, they were shouting question out at him trying to be heard over the cheering and the other reporters. He stared at them with his anguished eyes daring them to come closer, those who had seen his fierce glare faltered and slowed down causing the people behind them to stumble at their sudden stop. The crowd grew silent and parted and they watched him walk slowly down the alley to Gringotts whence he disappeared never to be seen again.


End file.
